


Start and Stop

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Eager Lucifer, M/M, Needy Lucifer, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael likes to stretch Lucifer out on his lap and tease him until he's a desperate, needy mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start and Stop

“Don’t stop,” Lucifer begs. He gasps when Michael twists his wrist just right as his hand sinks back down his shaft. He’s so, so, so close, and he’s sure that he’s going to die if Michael stops again.

 

They’ve been doing this all morning, ever since Michael had pulled him down and stretched him out across his lap and pushed his panties down and started stroking. He’s lost count of the number of times Michael has brought him to the edge and left him hanging. His hands are pinned behind his back, so he can’t even touch himself, but he trusts Michael not to push him too far, trusts him not to take him beyond his limits, trusts him not to break him.

 

“Please, Mika, I’m so close, just a little more.” Three more strokes will have him coming all his stomach, he’s sure of it.

 

Michael gives him two and pulls away. Lucifer goes _wild,_ thrashing and squirming and sobbing and trying desperately to find that last bit of stimulation that will push him over the edge. He’s so _close,_ and so _desperate,_ and Michael’s hand is _right there,_ right above the place his cock is brushing over his stomach, pushing him down and grounding him and soothing him. “Shh, relax, Luce. Relax. Take some deep breaths for me, baby.”

 

Lucifer forces himself to calm down. He can do this, for Michael. Then that slick, glorious hand is back, brushing teasingly against his flushed skin and bringing him closer and closer to completion. He frantically tries to thrust up into it, but Michael just pulls away with a breathy little laugh.

 

“I’m not gonna touch you if you keep moving, Lu. You gotta keep still if you wanna come.”

 

Lucifer’s breath hitches at the thought of finally coming, but he can’t quite stop himself from trying to free his hands or from twisting his hips towards Michael’s wondrous hand. He’s delirious with pleasure, he knows, but he can’t help it. Michael has barely pulled away long enough for him to breathe all morning, and everything feels so _good_ and so _hot_ and he’s _beyond_ desperation.

 

“Calm down, Luka. Shh, deep breaths, just like I showed you. Oh, that’s right, that’s my good boy. Just stay right there and let me make you feel good. I’m not gonna stop this time unless you move, okay?”

 

Lucifer’s hips twitch again and he whimpers because Michael had been about to touch him, about to let him come, but the hand that had been heading for his cock changes its course and lands on his nipple instead. His entire body convulses. “Please, Mika!”

 

“You gotta calm down, sweetheart. You’re too desperate. Just stay still, baby, and I’ll let you come, okay?”

 

Lucifer’s chest starts to shake with sobs. “I can’t,” he whimpers. “Please, please, let me come, please! I need it, I need it so bad!”

 

“I know you need it,” Michael coos. “And I’ll give it to you, as soon as you calm down.”

 

Lucifer thrashes even harder. “Mika!”

 

“Just try,” Michael whispers as he gives Lucifer another quick stroke to keep him on the edge. “For me. If it’s too much, if you can’t, I’ll give you what you need after three tries, okay?”

 

“No!” Lucifer wails. “No, I wanna be good for you, Mika! Please, please, let me be good for you. Let me be your good little boy, your perfect little angel. Please, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll stay still, I swear!” He forces his hips to stop moving and sobs at the _agony_ of not moving, of not chasing the release he so desperately craves.

 

Michael’s hand wraps around his cock and his hips twitch a fraction of an inch, but instead of pulling away, Michael’s hand just loosens for a moment before starting to stroke him. He throws his head back and _keens,_ but Michael allows the movement. “So good for me, Lu,” he praises. “You’re so close, love. You’re right there, baby. Just a little while longer, just stay still for a few more seconds, oh, no, Luce, you were so _close_.” Michael’s cock twitches sympathetically when Lucifer accidentally tries to thrust into his hand, forcing him to pull away. “It’s okay, Luce, I’m gonna start again as soon as you stop moving, okay?”

 

Lucifer sobs and pushes his hips back into the couch, willing them to stay in place. Then Michael’s hand is on his cock again, twisting and stroking and he’s so _close_ and he can’t help it, he just can’t, he _has_ to move, so he does, arching his back off Michael’s lap and pumping his hips as if he could come just from the tiny bit of friction he gets from the way his cock bobs against his stomach. “Mika, please, don’t stop, no, I’m so _close,_ please!” He tosses his head back and forth, because it’s not fair, it’s _not_ and he _needs._

 

“ _Still_ , Lu. I thought you wanna be good for me?” Michael growls right before pushing Lucifer down and palming his cock. “I know how close you are, baby. I know how bad you need this. I’m gonna give it to you. All you need to do is be good for me. You’re my perfect little angel, aren’t you?”

 

Lucifer nods desperately and locks his knees. “I’ll be good!” He cries. Then both of Michael’s hands are on his cock, tugging and twisting and _perfect_ and he’s coming, long and loud and so, so good. He forces himself not to move his hips or try to thrust into Michael’s hands, and he manages it just barely.

 

“So good for me, Luce,” Michael praises. “So good. So perfect. Staying nice and still for me, just letting me making you feel good. Taking it for so long, staying right here in my lap no matter how desperate you got. That’s right, baby, just keep still and let me stroke you through it, okay? Want you to enjoy this, sweetheart. You earned it.”

 

Lucifer’s chest swells at the praise. “Mika, Mika, Mika, I’ll always be good for you, I promise. Wanna be your perfect angel.”

 

“And you are,” Michael responds. “So perfect for me, angel. You make me so proud every day. But you know that even if you were naughty, I’d still love you.”

 

Lucifer smiles as Michael drags a finger through the sticky mess on his chest and brings it to his lips to clean up. “I know,” he whispers. “But I like being good better.”

 

Michael rolls his hips. “How about you show me _just_ how good you can be, baby?”

 

Lucifer grins. “With pleasure.”


End file.
